food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sanma/@comment-36653031-20180920020310/@comment-36653031-20180920020619
2. Sakura meeting. It's a good time to enjoy falling sakura in the early spring. "Ah.... Drinking and music in such a time like this is a most plesant thing! So much happiness!" Said Miso soup while taking another cup of drink. "Heheh... I'm afraid that you have forgotten that you are a monk, right?" Sukiyaki open and close the folding fan. Then cover the mouth and nose, smiling in secret. "Carpe diem! To amend one's ways will never be too late. Just like this time. " Miso soup's expression show no trace of remorse. "What are you looking at?" Sukiyaki's sweet voice suddenly come close to me. Makes me a little panic. "Well, I was just thinking that the relationship between tempura and those children is really good." I didn't turn my head back to answer him. Just caressing Saya, a cat that sitting on my lap. Looking at Tempura who got surrounded by my students. "Oi! Why are you guys sitting there?" Tempura's voice always so loud despite that he is very near the others. "Hmmm.... Your relationship with Saya is not normal." I know Sukiyaki's way of speaking as if he try to indicate something. Time is flowing quietly, and I just listened silently and say nothing. The sakura on the tree fell along with the colorless wind. Just like that time, it is filled with the breath of spring. This kind of scenery will make her very happy. In time like this, she always said to me with joy: "It’s not snowing anymore." She is my master attendant. A girl with long black hair. Her favourite dress is white kimono. She likes cat. Loves the warm season. Also like other people. She always likes to stay alone in the height place of the Torii. Looking into the far place. She seems to be remembering something happy. But in the end, her eyes was filled with emptiness. "It’s late at night, let’s come down." I don't know what should I do to make her happy. But every time she see me, her eyes will be incredibly full of smiles. "Um! Will you please hold me." She jumped from a height while she hadn't finished talking. I opened my arm waiting her. And she fell gently in my arms. Somehow, it feels...like...somewhat different from before... "So dangerous..." "Then you must catch me~" "If you don't catch me next time..." "There's no more next time." She suddenly muttered a sentence. Then she said to me with a smile. "Heheh... Sanma you surprisingly fit to be a teacher for the children." "I don't like the noisy. I can't be the teacher." I don't want to continue this topic. I didn't care about the difference I just felt. But I know now, I should understand at that time, the meaning of the sentence she said. "You absolutely will be a good teacher! After all, Sanma is so gentle!" Her smiling face is looking at me. I don’t know if the moonlight was too mild at that time. No way I can be able to forget that expression. "What are you thinking? So lost in though!" Sukiyaki shook the folding fan over my eyes and asked. "Oh.... you have someone in your heart? I didn't expect the feelingless you to have a time for such a thing!" Half drunk Miso soup move his body over here and grabbed my shoulder. "All these speaking doesn't matter to me." I pay no attention to the jokes of these two people. Looking down at Saya that fell asleep on my lap. Suddenly a sakura petals fell on the top of Saya's head, as if it were snowing on her black hair. "Right.... Should be no more snow now.... Saya..."